rh_cruisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome
'Welcome to the BluDiamond Guild!' This wiki is to help you take advantage of the benefits of being in a guild. We wanted a place where we could put information for everyone about our guild. Check back here often to see what's new. If you ever need to reach me outside of the game, you can email me at karendwiki@gmail.com. Thanks! Karen Please read Important Hints for very important information about changes to the guild. 'What Type of Guild Are We?' Unlike some other highly competitive guilds, we do not have crazy rules with requirements for participation, however, we do want active players. It is important to us to have members who like to play as a team and want to support and help their fellow guildies!! To remain fair for everyone, we DO NOT want members who just fill requests in order to gain rewards for themselves WITHOUT routinely asking for fixers and lives. It simply isn't fair because if you do not also request, you are not giving others an equal opportunity to gain rewards. The rules for requesting/flinging are different during the Order of the Lily quests than they are during non-quest times. The Order of the Lily quest generally takes place from Sunday at 9 p.m. EDT to Thursday 9 p.m. EDT and requests/flinging are outlined in the Order of the Lily quest section below. At all other times, please request fixers every 30 minutes and lives every 4 hours and please fill requests as you see the green "send" button pop up on your chat screen. Please do not let any requests expire without getting filled as this will affect the ranking of our guild as outlined in the Guild Ranking section below. Unfortunately, we often have to remove members because they simply don't fit in with the way we function. If you are not active daily, if you do not want to fully participate in the Order of the Lily quests, if you are a very casual player who just participates every now and then, then our guild is not for you. We do require all members earn at least 1,000 points during each Order of the Lily Quest - unless you are away and have communicated as below. We understand members need to take a break or be gone for more than just a day or two. If this is the case, please let either the administrator or one of the coleaders know so that we don't assume you have decided to no longer play. In addition, change your game name so everyone knows you are off. For example, KarenBackJuly15, KarenAway, etc. During the Order of the Lily Quests only, please do not fill requests for lives unless: 1. You have a task requiring you to give a life (in that case, please find the oldest request to fill) OR 2. The request is at least 3-hours old OR 3. The player says they are out of lives and needs them in order to keep playing OR 4. You have the task to collect 10 doves AND 5. ALWAYS FILL THE OLDEST REQUESTS FIRST Remember, this only applies during the Guild quest. At all other times, feel free to fill the requests for lives. Here are some additional things we would like to see for your benefit as well as the guild's: *Chat. We want this to be a social guild and to get to know everyone, so please visit chat while you are playing. We are a team and the best way to function as a team is for active chatting! If you don't like to chat, then perhaps being in a guild is not for you *Flinging. We would like everyone to request lives and fixers as often as possible as this is beneficial for everyone. The only exception to this is during the Order of the Lily quests. Please see section below for more details *Collection Items (CIs). Please do not request CIs unless they are for your personal collection. Please see "Collections" below *Order of the Lily Guild Quests. We do require regular participation (at least 1,000 points) in the weekly Order of the Lily quests, however, we do understand there are times which you will not be available to participate, just please let us know. Please see section below for more details *Kind and Helpful. As stated above, our guild works as a team and we are very friendly and helpful *We are trying to remain a very small and tight group, so, unfortunately, if you are not wanting or able to do the above, you will want to find a different guild. 'Advantages of Being in a Guild' So, what are some of the advantages of being in a guild?: *You obtain rewards (doves) when you give lives, fixers, and collection items (CIs) *Once your dove box twinkles it is full (30 doves). When you empty it, you will be awarded useful items for game play (coins, special items for playing certain locations, boosters, etc.) *You can only replenish your stock by requesting lives and fixers if you are in a guild *Your fellow guildies are always willing to chat and help *You have to be in a guild to participate in the weekly Order of the Lily quest which offers great game-playing awards 'Our BluDiamond Family' We are family here at BluDiamond. Take a look at our "family" members here BluDiamond Family. Our family is located around the world. Take a look at our locations at BluD Locations. Daily Play Please check out our page with tips/tricks on Daily Play. Requesting/Flinging Requesting items such as Lives, Fixers, or Weapons is very helpful to the player(s) as well as the guild. For more specific information, check out this page Flinging. 'Game Friends and Gifts' Another important part of the game is to have friends and give gifts to those friends. This is fully explained on here Friends & Gifts. 'Guild Ranking' There are hundreds of guilds within the game. Guilds are ranked according to the total number of helps for the guild as a whole. This is more fully explained here Guild Ranking. Order of the Lily Guild Quests Guild quests have become a big part of Ravenhill game play. This is also a great opportunity to work as a team to reach goals while receiving some very helpful and useful tools for game play. We have some hints for how to prepare for the quest, suggestions during the quest, and how to get your reward after the quest on this page Guild Quests. 'Collections' The more times you combine a single collection, the greater the rewards! We work together to help each other with a member's personal collection by saving those collection items (CIs) for them. Participation is completely optional, however, we do ask that you not request CIs that belong to another member's collection. Check out this page for a more information about Personal Collections. 'Recruiting' Unfortunately, members come and go and we periodically need to open the guild in order to recruit new members. Please keep these things in mind while we are trying to communicate with new members: * If you see a new member come into the guild, we need to stop and concentrate all chat on helping the new member feel welcome and learn about our guild. The side conversations make it very confusing for someone if they are first coming into the guild * Please don't request any CIs until they are fully explained our guild as we want to make sure they understand the way we handle collections 'Important Information' We will store many important hints and information for you here Important Hints. Category:Welcome Category:Quest